Can I Borrow Your Pen?
by theonewhoisBEST
Summary: The whole story starts as Percy asks Annabeth for a pen and in a few months, the two are closer than they ever anticipated. Oneshot AU.


**Hey. I kind of just thought of this, so I decided to write it down.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Frozen, or a pen (okay well maybe I have one or two pens lying around).**

* * *

"Hey. Can I borrow your pen?"

Annabeth turned around to look at the green-eyed boy behind her. She had never seen him before. He might have been new, but Annabeth didn't really care about those kinds of things.

"Why do you need it?" Annabeth asked. She only had one pen with her right now, and she needed it to take notes.

"I always forget to do my homework. I need it to write the homework on my arm so I won't forget."

Annabeth handed it to him, whispering, "Write quickly. I need to take notes."

He smiled at her gratefully and quickly scribbled something down on his wrist. "Here."

Annabeth took the pen back from him and turned back around. She remained uninterrupted for the rest of class, which she was grateful for. What if she had missed something?

Class ended and Annabeth quickly left, excited for lunch. As she was leaving the classroom, she felt like she was forgetting something, but dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come.

Her friends were already at their normal lunch table, talking about how awful Mrs. Dodds was. Annabeth couldn't agree more, but she didn't join into the friendly banter. Something was wrong, and Annabeth knew it.

For the rest of the day, the strange presence haunted her, making it difficult to concentrate in class. When school finally ended, Annabeth bound out of there, wanting to escape her conscious.

What was she forgetting? She walked the dog this morning and was pretty sure that she turned in her science assignment. What else could it be?

The minute she got home, she did her Spanish work, she finished her English essay, and then started her―.

Wait? What was her math homework? With a start Annabeth realized what it had took her the whole day to realize. She had forgotten to copy down her math homework!

She had a friend who was in the same math class as her, so she decided to give her a call. "Piper?"

"Oh, hey Annabeth. What's up?"

Annabeth let out a breath into the phone. "Ilentsomeguymypentowritedownthehomeworkthenforgottowriteitdownmyselfsodoyouknowwhatthehomeworkisformath?"

"Whoa, whoa. Annabeth, slow down. Repeat that. Except slower."

So Annabeth repeated her dilemma to Piper. Except, you know, slower.

Piper was quiet for a second, then said, "I'm so sorry Annabeth. I wasn't at school today. I had to visit my mom, remember?"

Annabeth felt like her heart had stopped. "What?" she managed to squeak out.

Piper sighed. "Well, I'm sure your grade would be fine if you missed one assignment, right?"

"Umm... yeah." Annabeth forced herself to calm down. "Ok. I've got to go now. Bye."

"Bye," Piper replied and dropped the call.

Annabeth decided to go for a walk in the park to clear her mind. She was overstressing herself about the homework.

As she stepped into the park, she felt a headache coming on. She stopped for a second to caress her head and―BAM!

Annabeth stepped back stunned. She looked up to find herself face to face with the person she had bumped into. It was the green-eyed boy to whom she had lent her pen to earlier. He was holding a baby girl in his arms and she was crying hard.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but is she?" Annabeth pointed to the child in his arms. "Is she yours?"

His face went red. "N-no! This is my sister. She doesn't stop crying!"

Annabeth scoffed at him. "That's because you're holding her wrong. Here." She fixed his grip on her.

"Loosen up. Don't hold her so tight, it's uncomfortable."

He followed her instructions and she seemed to settle down.

"Okay, now rock her gently. That'll help her sleep."

Looking nervous, he nodded and followed her instructions. Soon, the baby girl's eyes were closed.

"Thank you!" He whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled and said, "It's okay. I have two younger twin brothers, so I know how it goes."

"My name's Percy," he announced quietly.

"I'm Annabeth. I should get going now. Bye."

"Bye."

As she turned around to leave, a thought crossed her mind. "Wait!" She whipped around.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"You wrote down the math homework earlier, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well what was it?"

"Umm..." Percy tried looking down at his wrist, but every time he tried to lift her up, his sister opened her eyes.

Percy looked at Annabeth awkwardly. "Could you, umm... come to my house, so I can put Claire to bed and not wake her up?"

Annabeth thought about it for a moment. She had just met the guy, but Percy didn't seem like that big of a threat. "Is anyone else at home?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My mom."

"Okay." Annabeth decided to come with him. "Lead the way."

* * *

The minute they entered his house, Annabeth was entranced by the smell of freshly baked cookies.

Percy left to go put Claire to bed, so she was left in the kitchen with his mom.

His mother seemed to notice her greedily eyeing the cookies. "Would you like one, dear?"

She took one and thanked her, not prepared for the heavenly taste of the baked goodies.

"These are so good!" she told her, stuffing two in her mouth, all forms of manners gone.

Percy entered and watched her stocking up on cookies, so naturally, he made a dive for it. "Noo! I will eat these cookies!"

It took Annabeth a second to process him lunging for the treats, so she swiped the whole basket and made a break for it. Percy chased her around the house, trying to get the cookies, while Annabeth stuffed herself.

With a start Annabeth felt something welling up in her throat. "Where's your bathroom?" she called out in distress and Percy pointed to the right.

Annabeth ran into the bathroom and threw up. Percy came in holding an empty basket. "You ate all of them?!"

Annabeth washed her mouth out and grinned up at him. "They were delicious."

His mother came into the bathroom worried and asked, "Annabeth, dear are you alright?" She was met with the sight of her fuming mad son standing above the body of Annabeth, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

She stared in surprise, not expecting the scene she had just witnessed.

"Mom!" Percy whined. "She ate them all!"

His mother smiled. "No she didn't. There's a second batch in the oven."

"Oh." Percy looked down at Annabeth, who had calmed down, and now just smiled up at him cheekily. She pulled herself up.

"You never did tell me the homework."

"Homework?" Percy was confused for a second before he realized what she meant. "Ohhh."

He looked down at his wrist. "Page 143. Number 3 to 45."

"Thanks," Annabeth nodded at him. "I should be going now."

"Come back soon, honey!" Percy's mother called out to her as she left.

Percy stared at his mother, dumbfounded.

Annabeth smiled and said, "Definitely. I'll be back for the second batch."

Percy's brow crinkled for a second, worrying about the well-being of his precious sweets. "Mom! Don't let her!" he cried, running into the kitchen and locking the door.

Annabeth laughed and left. The rest of the evening, Annabeth was a bundle of joy and hyper energy. She had forgotten to take her ADHD medication that morning, and the sugar from the cookies didn't help. Her entire family had never seen her like this before, so they were a bit worried that their daughter (or sister) had quite possibly gone insane.

That night, Annabeth went to bed with a smile on her face. She had decided that today was quite possibly the best day of her life.

* * *

For the next few months, Annabeth and Percy got really close. Percy (with the help of Annabeth) finally started passing his classes and Annabeth (with the help of Percy) learned to have more fun. If Annabeth wasn't at Percy's house, Percy was at Annabeth's house.

They became pretty close with each other's families too. Bobby and Matthew always wanted Percy to give them piggy back rides, since their own father refused to do so. Annabeth talked to Percy's mother (who had requested to be called Sally) about almost everything.

Percy and Annabeth argued a bunch, but always good-natured banter. They had a fight once, but that was because Annabeth didn't give Percy a pen, in fear of repeating what had happened a few months ago, when Annabeth first met him.

If you ever saw them together, you would think that they had known each other their whole lives, not just mere months. The duo were inseparable.

"Give it back!" Percy lunged for the notebook in Annabeth's hands.

"No way!" She laughed and easily dodged him. "Are you serious? You have a crush on Rachel!"

Percy's cheeks lit up. "What? No!"

Annabeth held his notebook above her head. "Then why do you have 'Percy and Rachel' doodles all over this?"

Annabeth laughed again, so while she was distracted, Percy jumped on top of her. He started to tickle her in the spot he knew she was most ticklish. "Give me the notebook or I won't stop!"

Annabeth was wheezing by the time she finally surrendered. "Here! Take it!"

She held out the notebook to him and he immediately stopped.

Annabeth smiled at him as he got off of her. "I _have_ to get you two together!"

Percy tried to object. "You really don't _have_ to."

"I _do_ have to. Besides, it'll be fun seeing you all awkward."

"Annabeth, I think this is a bad idea."

"What? No way. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"Go talk to her," Annabeth hissed in his ear. "She's right there."

"What do I say to her?" Percy asked, nervous.

"Give her your declaration of love." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just say hi!"

"Umm... ok." Annabeth watched Percy walk over to her.

"Uh, hi."

Rachel turned around to look at him. "Oh! Percy, its you! Hi!"

Percy seemed to freeze, so Annabeth decided to step in. "Oh, hi Rachel."

"Hey Annabeth." Rachel smiled at her.

Annabeth stepped beside Percy and dug her elbow into his side. "The thing is..." Annabeth racked through her brain for something to say.

"Uh, well, Percy noticed that you got a new, uh, purse, and well, uh, he said that it was nice." Percy was nodding along to everything she said.

"I told him to, uh, tell you because..." Annabeth wasn't sure what to say next. Luckily, Percy quickly stepped in.

"She said that every girl likes a compliment." With that, he gave her one of his signature smiles, the one that every girl swooned at.

Rachel had a huge smile on her face. "Thanks! No one else noticed!"

Percy seemed to freeze again, so Annabeth decided that they would try again another time. "We have to go now. Don't want to be late to class!"

She turned around, holding Percy's arm and dragged him with her. He waved behind him to Rachel.

"Well," Annabeth began, "That went better than expected, for a Seaweed Brain that is."

"Yeah." Percy sighed. "Did you see that? She smiled at me!"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon lover boy. We really do need to get to class."

* * *

In a week, Percy finally gathered up the courage to ask Rachel out. He was taking her to an art gallery, which was the perfect choice for Rachel. Annabeth, of course decided to tag along, but she was in disguise.

She watched them the entire time they were there and Percy seemed perfectly at ease. He chatted with her freely and she laughed at his jokes. Annabeth should have been delighted, but instead she felt something in the pit of her stomach. Was that... jealousy? No way!

Annabeth felt herself get sick. What was wrong with her? Her best friend was finally getting the girl of his dreams and she wanted to take him away from her?

In less than a minute, Annabeth had left. She walked home, feeling incredibly down. She went upstairs to her room the minute she got home and didn't come out for the rest of the evening.

* * *

For the next few days, Annabeth ignored Percy. She avoided his calls, skittered around him in school, and didn't reply to any of his messages.

Eventually Percy had had enough, and decided to give her a visit.

He knocked on her bedroom door. "Annabeth, are you in there?"

She was, in fact, in her room, but just decided not to answer.

He sighed. "Annabeth, I know you're in there." It took a minute for Percy to register what he said, and Annabeth could practically feel his wide grin through the door.

He burst out singing Frozen's 'Do You Want To Build a Snowman'. "People are asking where you've been! They say have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me innnnnnnnnn!"

Annabeth pulled him through the doorway. "Ok, ok. Just shut up already!"

He grinned. "I knew you would pull through."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What do you want?"

His grin evaporated. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something?"

She looked him dead in the eye and said a simple, "No."

Percy frowned. "Then why won't you talk to me?"

"It's nothing. I just needed some time." She turned away.

They were met with an awkward silence. Annabeth wanted him to stay, yet at the same time, she wished he would leave.

Percy turned her head so that she was facing him again. "Seriously Annabeth," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Do you promise not to get mad?" she asked him.

He looked startled. "Of course!"

She took a deep breath and let it all out, "ImighthavealittlecrushonyouI'msorry."

Percy blinked. "You like me? Like, _like_ like me?"

She let out a small grin. "Yes, you third grader."

"Wow. So Rachel was right."

"WHAT! RACHEL KNEW?"

He looked at her, understandingly. "I know right. Apparently, everyone knew. She broke up with me because of it too."

Her jaw fell. " _I_ didn't even know until a few days ago!"

Percy blushed a little. "And, apparently, everyone also knew that I had a little crush on _you._ "

"Me?" Annabeth's brain wasn't processing all this information fast enough.

He shrugged. "Yeah." Percy looked at her with those vibrant green eyes. His hair was a little tossled, like it always was.

She felt her breath catch. And by the looks of it, so did Percy's.

Slowly, they moved closer and closer together, efficiently filling the gap between them. Then, their lips met.

Annabeth felt her cheeks light up, and her stomach bounce around. She finally understood what people meant by "The Spark".

* * *

Years later, Annabeth and Percy got married. They had a beautiful baby boy named James and a little girl named Phoebe.

When James was seventeen years old, he found himself faced with a dilemma similar to his father's all those years before. He tapped the shoulder of the girl in front of him.

"Hey. Can I borrow your pen?"

* * *

 **So... um, yeah. That was that. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
